Ash the Aura Master
by Sage of the Azure Phoenix
Summary: Based off of the challenge by the Sith'Ari. Ash unlocked his aura after putting on the gloves of Sir Aaron. Now what adventures will he have now that his aura is unlocked?
1. Chapter 1

Ash the Aura Master

Chap 1

Summary: Based off of the challenge by the Sith'Ari. After awakening his aura, Ash now has to use his aura. What if Ilene invoked a law that forced Ash to have many wives, and how will it turn his journey upside-down?

Smarter/more Competent/aura Ash

Pairings: Ash/harem Brock/Lucy

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokémon

TREE OF BEGINNING

Inside the Tree of Beginning there was absolute chaos. The tree itself was dying from the inside out. Ash Ketchum, a 13-year old trainer from Pallet Town, along with his faithful companion Pikachu were frantically thinking of a last minute idea, when a hand fell on his shoulder. Turning, Ash saw the look in their companion's eyes. Their companion was a tall jackal-like Pokémon with dark blue fur. This was Lucario, or more accurately the Lucario that was friends with Sir Aaron, an aura guardian. "Ash, there's no other way" Lucario said. "I-I know, I just wish there was another way" Ash said grimly. "Indeed I do too" Lucario said. Placing a paw on the tree, Lucario looked at Ash one last time. "Thank you Ash for everything" he said, before he turned back, and began emitting a blue glow and pushing it into the tree. "Aaron my friend, I'll see you soon" he thought, before sensing Ash's aura juicing him. There was a blinding light, and then nothing.

TIMESKIP

Ash groaned, as he opened his eyes, before instantly shutting them. "Ugh, why does everything have to be so brutal when recovering from blinding flashes" he muttered to himself? "Ash, are you all right" the voice of Kidd Summers asked? "Peachy" Ash got out, feeling his head positioned on something. Slowly, cracking an eye open, Ash noticed his head was in Kidd's lap. "Thank you Arceus" Ash inwardly thought with a smirk. "HA, take that Brock" Ash thought, before his PE senses kicked in. (Pikachu Effect Senses.) His eyes literally shot open when he heard an all too familiar "PIKACHHHUUU!"

Unfortunately for our hero, he was much too slow to react, and took the full force of a Pikachu Thunderbolt.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Kidd was fortunate enough to dive out of harm's way, and watched the resulting episode with a smile on her face. "D-Darn you Pikachu" Ash got out, before recovering. "What happened to Lucario" Kidd asked? Ash was about to respond, when May, Max, and Brock came running towards them. "I'll explain everything when we return to the palace" Ash said. "Works for me" Kidd said. The group then headed back to the palace to inform Lady Ilene of everything. While walking, Ash was just able to pick up a signal watching him from the forest.

PALACE

Lady Ilene smirked, as she awaited Ash and his friends. "Ash, you have no idea what's about to happen to you" she thought, remembering what she had to do.

FLASHBACK

Ilene was sitting across from an elder councilor who had an amused grin. "Lady Ilene, since Ash has unlocked his aura, I believe we must in act the Restoration Act on him" the councilor said. "Ash has to have at least six wives to help repopulate the amount of aura guardians" Ilene replied, as a sly grin appeared on her face. "Indeed", so I will make ready with any scrolls on aura and martial arts" the councilor said, as he left. "This will be interesting indeed" Ilene said.

END FLASHBACK

Ilene listened, as Ash recounted all of the events that had happened, and told of Lucario's selfless sacrifice. "That sounds like an adventure for sure" Ilene said. "Ash, I have some things to share with you that will be interesting" Ilene said. "You see there is a law that was in acted to keep the number of aura guardians from dying out, and you now fall under that law" she said. "You will be required to have six wives at the minimum" Ilene finished. The reactions were varying. Max looked confused, but looked to be handling it all right. Brock's jaw hung open, as comical anime waterfall tears came cascading from his eyes. Ash only nodded dumbly, and May… May was the one behind the others, and it was a good thing too. May had steam shooting from her ears, fire shot from her nostrils, her eyes now turned red, and she looked ready to turn every level of Super Saiyan, including the Ultra Instinct form. (I know I exaggerated with that last bit, but since this is fanfiction you get the idea, and don't say you wouldn't do the same in May's position.) A sudden bone-chilling, hair-raising, spine-tingling sensation washed over the room, making the occupants nervous, before it faded away. It was then, May noticed the flirtaceous looks Kidd and Ilene were giving Ash. Both women were on either side of Ash, his arms wrapped around their waists, as they headed out of the throne room. "Oh hell no, am I sharing my man" May roared in her head.

LATER

That night, Ash was leaning against the outside wall looking at the night sky, when he saw a shadow land in front of him. "You're here huh" Ash said, as the figure stepped into the light, revealing a Riolu. Pikachu, who had watched the scene, hopped down, and began to chat with Riolu. After five long minutes, Pikachu told Ash what it learned. "I see, it was impressed by my aura and character, and wants to join" Ash said, taking out a Poke ball, and tossed it at Riolu, tapping it. Riolu was sucked inside, while the ball rolled around five times, before a "ding" was heard. "A new friend, a new destiny, and a new goal" Ash mused, as he continued to look at the stars. "You know Pikachu, I'm scared" Ash admitted, as he looked at his hands. "Pika" Pikachu said sadly, knowing Ash now understood the gravity of his situation. "Pikachu put a paw on its trainer's hand, and gave a gentle nudge. "People will think of me as a freak" Ash thought, with tears. That was enough for Pikachu. Pikachu gave a low-powered thunderbolt that zapped some sense into Ash. "Your right buddy" Ash said. "My true friends will always be there for me no matter what" he said with a newfound fire and determination.

MAY

May was also looking into the night sky. "I can't believe Ash has to marry other girls" She thought. "I love him, and I don't want to share him." May didn't realize it but this was going to be very costly down the line.

End chap 1

Ash's Riolu:

Calm Mind

Meditate

Force Palm

Leer

Swords Dance

Focus Punch

Power-Up Punch

Blaze Kick

Egg: Mach Punch

Bulk Up

Fire Punch

Ice Punch

ThunderPunch

Aura Sphere

Sky Uppercut

Metal Claw

Metal Sound

Metal Burst

Bullet Punch

A/N: Hi guys, its Sage of the Azure Dragon. I know I said I was planning a mass update for my fics, but I'm posting this for a friend of mine who's going in for a major Health procedure. To my baby sister figure, Heather I'm thinking about you during the procedure, and I pray everything comes out all right.

/

All right folks I need your feedback on a few things.

First, Ash will be trading 29 of his tauros, and I want to know what Pokémon you would like for him to get.

(Note only four Pokémon from each of the regions, and Pokémon that have evolution lines that are seen in other regions like Gligar and Sneasel will only count for one region.)

Second, who do you want Max to be paired with: Molly Hale or Bonnie?

Third, if you have any specific Pokémon you want Ash or May to catch please send a comment or review.

(Note for Ash, please send more Electric, Psychic, Dark, Ground, Rock, Steel, Poison, Fighting, Ghost, Ice, Bug, Dragon and Fairy Pokémon, as to help break away from the usual Flying, Grass, fire, and Water Pokémon.)

I have a poll set on my profile for the harem, and May is already locked, as are Dawn, Serena.

For the poll, I'll reset it every two to three week time period, cutting the lowest number of votes. (I'll start with 5-10 girls, and work from there.) I'll put the top 15 girls in the harem, and I'll hold a tie breaker if any are tied at the end of the final vote.

This is to get you ready for my mass update in a few weeks.

/

Now to ask a question for my upcoming fic.

In an upcoming Naruto/Pokémon x-over what characters from the Pokémon Anime do you want to be sent to the Narutoverse? (Note the girls on the poll are all eligible, and if you wish to see a certain girl please let me know via PM or comment.)

Please Read & Review


	2. Chapter 2

Ash the Aura Master

Chap 2

A/N: All right guys thank you for the love you gave my fic. I'm pleased to announce the first girls to join the harem will be Cynthia, who had 13 votes, Elesa made a jump to second with 11,and a four way tie between Sabrina, Lillie, Anabel, and Korrina with 10.. I'll have more on the poll at the end of the fic.

"" Speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon

PALLET TOWN

A week had passed since the adventure in ROTA, and the group decided to make a quick run to Pallet Town.

CURRENT KETCHUM HOUSE

The group slowly approached the house, with everyone seemingly in good spirits, but for a certain two there was turmoil. "Man, what am I supposed to tell mom" Ash groaned inwardly? She'll flip when she learns what happened" he thought. May, who was a few feet behind him was fuming inwardly, and grinding her teeth. "I can't believe I have to share my man with other girls" May growled to herself. "It isn't fair, because I'm now discovering how I truly feel about him." "He's brave, selfless, always willing to help others, and is sincere." A few seconds later, and the ever smiling Delia stood in the doorframe. "Welcome home everyone" she said, letting them in. Once inside, the gang began to tell Delia all about their recent adventures, including what happened in ROTA. Needless to say, Delia was stunned to learn her son now had to marry six wives. "Now honey, don't pick these girls just because of how they look" Delia said, going into mother lecture mode. (I should hope we all know this.) "Don't worry mom, I've already got someone in mind" Ash said, completely unaware the comment made May frantic. "NO, HE'S ALREADY GOT A GIRL!" "WHAT IF ITS NOT ME" May inwardly panicked.

TIMESKIP

As the sun was about to set, May was enjoying the peace of the forest, when Ash came into view. "Hey May, you up for a walk" he asked? "Sure thing" May replied, very happy Ash hadn't noticed the pink and Red hue on her face. The two walked in silence, before May asked a question. "Ash, that girl you mentioned earlier, I'm curious who it is" she asked? "Well, she's beautiful, both in looks and personality." "She has beautiful brown hair, and she's a rising Co-oordinator, but I think she likes another guy" Ash replied. Unfortunately, may misinterpreted "who" Ash was talking about. "OH MY ARCEUS, HE'S IN LOVE WITH ERICA" May thought horrified, remembering her rival. Thankfully, Ash was several feet ahead, and didn't notice the tears welling in May's eyes, before she clenched her fist. "We're here" Ash said quietly, motioning for May to come forward. There was a hidden oasis with a large waterfall. "It's beautiful" May said in awe. "This is my secret spot nobody knows about" Ash said. "I haven't even told Brock or Misty about this place" he finished. Several Pokemon then entered from around the forest, while several Water Pokemon surfaced. Soon the duo were playing with the Pokemon, with Ash sneaking up, and scoop May up bridal style, before jumping into the water. May quickly surfaced, before giving a sly smirk. Nabbing Ash's cap, May poked out her tongue. "Now what Ash" she taunted, holding his cap? "This" Ash said, grinning evilly, as he began tickling her mercilessly. "NO ASH AHAHA" "AHAHAHAHA I-I'LL GET YOU-""NO NOT THERE ASH AHAHAHAHAHA" May got out through laughter, before finally freeing herself. "Combusken come out and dry us off with a Flamethrower" May said, calling out her starter, who immediately began sending out several flamethrowers, drying the two. "Let's stay here for the night" May said, as she found a cave that was big enough to shelter them both. A wild Magby then brought over several sticks and fired an Ember attack to get the fire going. "Ash, will your mom and the others be worried about us" May asked? "I already took care of that" Ash said smiling. "I told my mom earlier I was going to bring you here, and we'd spend the night here" he said.

That night May wasn't sleeping well. She tossed and turned, as she was plagued by a bad dream.

DREAM

May had just made it to the finals of the Grand festival, and was preparing for her final round. From the other side of the stage came a familiar figure" The figure came into the light, revealing Erica. "Ready to lose" Erica taunted? "Just bring it" May replied. The battle that followed was spectacular, with Combusken battling Jynx, until May made one tiny slip up. "Now Combusken use Peck" May called, as Combusken charged forward, pecking at Jynx, only for it to evade, until Erica countered. "Quick Jynx use Confusion" She said. A second later, Jynx glowed blue, before sending Combusken backwards, unable to get its balance. Erica smirked as her Jynx took full advantage. "Jynx let's finish with that new combo" Erika called. "Jynx than fired off a volley of Ice shards that surrounded Combusken. Jynx then fired off Aurora Beam, with the light going from shard to shard, almost making a makeshift prison of ice and Light. Running a hand through her hair, before blowing a stray strand of hair from her eye Erica gave her final order. Finish with Hyper Beam" she said. Jynx charged up a Hyper Beam, before firing it at the cage.

"BOOM!"

The explosion died down to reveal Combusken with swirly eyes, making Erica the winner. After receiving her award, Erica took the mic. "I'd like to just thank my Pokemon for all of their hard work, my friends for supporting me, and I'd especially like to thank someone special for helping me when I needed it the most" she said. "I'd like to thank my very nice and handsome boyfriend: Ash Ketchum" she said, as Ash met her, before wrapping her arms around him, and gave him a kiss filled with intense passion. Soon the crowd vanished, leaving May looking on in disbelief as Erica and the others were walking away. "See you around May" Brock called over his shoulder. "I'm glad Erica's coming, and she'll be an even better sister figure" Max said, making May burst into tears. "Sorry May, but Erica's ten times the woman you'll ever be" Ash said, as he turned around, Erica giving a triumphant smirk, from her position in Ash's arms. Erica than cupped Ash's face before kissing him full on the lips.

"NNNOOOO!"

May launched forward to punch Erica, only for her fist to pass right through Erica.

END DREAM

May rocketed up into a sitting position, breathing heavily, while her hand went to steady her racing heart. A Kirlia that was near her saw her, and began looking at her in concern. "Noticing this, May quickly held a hand. "I'm fine, it's just I had a nightmare that's all" she said reassuringly. Kirlia gave May a look that clearly said "what do you take me for, a moron?" "Okay you got me" May said, getting up to scoop it up in her arms. Kirlia then began nuzzling up against May affectionately, before an Igglybuff, an Oddish, and the Magby did the same. "Aww, you guys are worried about me" May cooed quietly, as not to wake Ash. "How would you guys like to come with me on my journey" May asked? The three nodded, as they gathered close to May, before they all fell asleep, unaware Ash had overheard some of the conversation.

The next morning, found Ash up early sitting on a rock a few yards from where May was sleeping peacefully. "I wonder what May's nightmare was about" he pondered, as he watched her with a blush. "I wonder what she'd do if she knew I was in love with her" he thought? A sudden noise caught his attention. Turning, he found a Froakie, Masquerin, a Medicham, and a shiny Gardevoir watching him Gardevoir made a gesture in May's direction, making Ash nod. If you're asking I like May, than the answer is yes" Ash said. Ash then walked over to some bushes and picked several berries, and began to feed them to the quartet of Pokemon. After the berries were gone, Ash was about to wake up May, when he noticed the Igglybuff, Kirlia, Oddish, and Magby. "Looks like I'm not the only one who befriended a few Pokemon" Ash said. "Hey there beautiful, time to wake up" Ash said, gently scooping May in his arms in a bridal position. "T-Thanks Ash" May said, quickly and begrudgingly setting herself down. "I think I have some Poke balls if you want" Ash said. "Thanks Ash" May said, looking away, as her face was beet red. Ash handed her four Poke Balls. May then tapped each Pokemon with a Poke Ball, and watched, as each ball rolled several times before they made a "ding" sound, signaling their capture. Ash did the same, only Meditite's ball rolled several more times, before going silent. "We should be getting back, since today I have a package coming" Ash said. "Yeah, and I'd like to take a relaxing bubble bath" May said. "Shall we May" Ash asked, as the two slowly headed back towards the house. Both blissfully unaware of what the other was thinking, and about the journey ahead.

End Chap 2

Ash's Gardevoir: Synchronize (Shiny)

Psychic

Draining Kiss

Energy Ball

PsyBeam

Spywares

Moonblast

Thunder Punch

Agility

Teleport

Protect

Reflect

Light Screen

Ash's Meditite:

Power-Up Punch

Meditate

Force Palm

Reflect

Rock Smash

Confusion

Psych-Up

Egg: Aura Sphere

Fire Punch

Ice Punch

ThunderPunch

Psychic

Superpower

Calm Mind

Ash's Froakie: Torrent/Potent (Hidden) (Yes the one from Kalos)

Bubble

Pound

Water Pulse

Cut

Double Hit

Double Team

BubbleBeam

Swift

Egg: Misty Terrain

Rain Dance

Toxic Spikes

Mind Read

Mud-Sport

Water Shuriken

Ash's Masquerin:

Bubblebeam

Bug Buzz

Ice Beam

Mist

Rain Dance

Signal Beam

Aqua Ring

May's Kirlia: Synchronize

Calm Mind

Confusion

Light Screen

Reflect

Protect

Psywave

Psybeam

Egg: Psych Up

Energy Ball

ThunderPunch

Psychic

Night Slash

Psycho Cut

May's Oddish:

Absorb

Pound

Razor Leaf

Sleep Powder

Stun Spore

Egg: SolarBeam

Grassy Terrain

Leaf Storm

Petal Blizzard

Petal Dance

Giga Drain

Grasswhistle

Ingrain

Grass Knot

May's Magby:

Ember

Flamethrower

Leer

Growl

Smokescreen

Fire Punch

Egg: Fire Blast

Sunny Day

SolarBeam

Inferno

Smog

Toxic

Clear Smog

Reflect

May's Igglybuff:

Pound

Sing

Disable

Wake-Up Slap

Egg: Metronome

Water Pulse

Thunderbolt

Hyper Voice

Hyper Beam

/

Okay guys, Let me explain why there are six girls instead of three joining the harem so quickly. The reason is because I felt it isn't fair to the girls who don't get picked despite having the same amount of votes. I've seen a few stories with polls, and if a person has the same amount of votes as another, and that person is above them they don't get picked. I've reset the poll, and I'll give another two-three week time to vote the Top three will be added, and I'll reset the poll two more times. After the fourth poll, I'll pick a few girls to finish the group. Also, since Cynthia is in the harem, she has to drop the title of Sinnoh League champion. Here are the choices:

Tobias

Aaron

Flint

(Note if Aaron or Flint win, Volkner will join the elite four like in the games.)

/

Now to answer the question I know is coming. Yes, I have plans for Erica to appear, but it won't be for a few chapters. The dream sequence is going to set up for some interesting events.

Please Read & Review


	3. Chapter 3

Ash the Aura Master

Chap 3

A/N: This is not a chapter for Rocketshippers. "" Speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokémon

OAK LAB

The next morning, found Ash & company at Professor Oak's ranch. "Ah, Ash I'm glad you're here" Prof. Oak said, meeting the group. "What's up Prof. Oak" Ash asked, feeling a sense of foreboding? "There's news of a Pokémon poacher in the Kanto region, known as Hunter J" the elderly Oak said. "I've heard of her" Brock said grimly. "She's a ruthless poacher, selling to bidders on the black market" he said, as Oak nodded. "Let's move on to other things" Oak said, before signaling someone to come out of the lab. Ash's eyes widened when he saw who it was. "D-Daisy, is it you" Ash asked nervously, as the identified Daisy nodded. "It's been awhile hasn't it Ash" Daisy replied. Daisy then ushered the group inside. If they had stayed out a few more minutes, the group would have seen three familiar figures watching from a distance.

INSIDE

The group was lead into a room, where there were several computers running. "Ash, I'd like to see your Pokedex, so I can give it an upgrade for any Pokémon you may encounter from regions you haven't traveled to" Daisy said, as she walked to him. "O-Of course Daisy" Ash said, still in shock from seeing his old friend. Behind the group, May was grinding her teeth at the display. "Who does she think she is" May thought angrily? "Now, while Daisy is taking care of that, I have decided to increase the amount of Pokémon you can have on hand Ash" Professor Oak said proudly. "You can now carry up to ten Pokémon" he explained, while Ash just grinned. "Thanks Prof. Oak, since I can keep a few open slots on my team if I catch any Pokémon, and I can switch my team" Ash said. "Speaking of which, why don't you spend some time with your Pokémon, while Brock helps me prepare for a global trading exchange this afternoon" Professor Oak suggested? "Good idea, and I'll take these two with me" Ash said, leading May and Max outside

OUTSIDE

The trio were walking through the enclosure, with Max running ahead, and looking at every Pokémon, while Ash and May held back, with their hands in the other's grasp. "I wonder if this is a sign of what Ash and I will be doing when we're older" May thought. Ash, for his part snuck a glance at an oblivious May. "She's beautiful, and sweet" Ash thought. "She doesn't seem to be acting weird like earlier, or last night, so I guess she's feeling better" he mused. Soon, the two were surrounded by Ash's Pokémon. Totodile danced around the two, making May press against Ash, who held her to his body. "Good to see you buddy" Ash said, as Cyndaquil rubbed against Ash's leg. "Say hi to my friend May" Ash said, as May nervously waved. Cyndaquil then rubbed against May affectionately, making her scoop the small Pokémon in her arms. "Aw, aren't you just the sweetest" May said, petting Cyndaquil. "Just a big baby" Ash laughed, while unknowingly giving May a certain thought. "Ash and I having a baby" May thought with a smile. Suddenly, Ash tensed, getting May's attention. "Ash, what's wrong" she asked? "We're about to have unwanted company" he said. On cue, a loud explosion was heard.

""KABOOM!"

A part of the enclosure blew up, revealing a woman with white hair riding a Salamence. "Hunter J I presume" Ash said, placing himself in front of May, and Max who had just run towards them? "Well aren't you smart kid" J said with a taunt. "I came for the Dragonite, and I'll take what I want" J said maliciously. Salamence use Flamethrower" J ordered. Ash's eyes turned blue, as an aura field was erected around himself and the siblings. "Totodile use your new move, and Cyndaquil use Flamethrower to signal help" Ash commanded. Totodile opened its mouth and fired an icy blue beam that struck Salamence, causing it to roar. "Drapion, Ariados attack" J ordered. The large bipedal scorpion and arachnid fired off a volley of Pin missiles only for a volley of bubbles, leaves, flames, and an aura sphere to intercept the attack. Next to Ash was Bayleef, Froakie, Cyndaquil, and Riolu. "All right guys, spread out, and switch opponents" Ash said, as his Pokémon charged.

CYNDAQUIL/BAYLEEF VS ARIADOS

Cyndaquil fired a second Flamethrower that Ariados dodged, but was hit with Bayleef's Vine Whip several times. Ariados countered with Toxic, only for Cyndaquil to counter with Smokescreen, obscuring Bayleef from view. Ariados shot a web up into the nearby tree, and fired off a powerful Night Shade that knocked Cyndaquil loopy. This was all Ariados needed, as it leapt towards its victim. Unfortunately, Cyndaquil chose that precise moment to fire a volley of stars that hit Ariados out of the air, only for Ariados to catch itself on a web in the tree, almost mocking the Fire-type. A sudden "Pew" was heard, and a white beam cut the air, and slammed full force into Ariados, knocking it from the tree. Bayleef appeared besides Cyndaquil panting. Ariados seemed to rocket out from where it was hit, and jabbed Bayleef with a purple glowing leg. Bayleef cried out in pain, as it was poisoned. It had little time to react before Ariados fired off a point-blank Pin Missile that knocked her to the ground. Ariados then found itself flying from a Flame Wheel from Cyndaquil. Looking at its friend made Cyndaquil let loose a cry of pain and rage, before it was enveloped in a field of white light.

FROAKIE/RIOLU VS DRAPION

Drapion watched its opponents intently, as it readied itself. Riolu mock-charged, and feinted to the right, just avoiding the Poison Jab from Drapion. This left Drapion wide open for a Water Pulse from Froakie that made it stagger around. Riolu then glowed red, as its stats were raised, and then fired off an Aura Sphere that made Drapion roar in pain. Drapion finally stood up, but was clearly dazed from the two-pronged attack. Drapion attacked Riolu by firing a Dark Pulse at it, making it leap into a Poison Jab, making it hit the ground hard. Froakie then unleashed a BubbleBeam that stunned Drapion, and then used Cut to knock it back. Drapion unleashed a second Dark Pulse, only for Froakie to nimbly dodge, and then created five copies of itself via Double Team.

TOTODILE VS SALAMENCE

Totodile braced itself for the battle, and leapt towards Salamence. Salamence roared, charging Hyper Beam, and then fired it toward Totodile. The little Water-type jumped high into the air using its tail like it had seen Pikachu do, and soared over the Hyper Beam, and opened its maw, revealing icy blue jaws that clamped down on Salamence's head and neck. Salamence let out a roar of agony, as it violently thrashed about, trying to get Totodile loose. After a few seconds, Totodile let go, but not before Using Water Pulse at point-blank range, further enraging the Dragon-type. Salamence then fired off a Dragon Breath that nearly caught Totodile. Salamence quickly fired a stream of flames that trapped Totodile.

ASH

Ash quickly looked at May and Max, and told them his plan. "While J isn't paying attention, I need you both to find the others, and let them know what's happening" he said, giving a look that said it wasn't for discussion. Little did they know, they were about to have a few unlikely saviors.

TEAM ROCKET

High above the lab, Jessie, James, and Meowth were watching events unfold. ""I normally wouldn't suggest this, but I believe we should help the twerp" James said. "I'm with 'yes there Jimmy" Meowth said. "If we let J steal Pokémon here, what's not stoppin' her from doing' the same to da boss, if they were to enter an alliance, and she double-crosses him" Meowth said. Jessie didn't bother wasting words, quickly releasing Seviper into the fray, along with Dustox. Following suit, James released Cacnea and Meowth leapt down to assist.

BAYLEEF/CYNDAQUIL VS ARIADOS

The light faded, revealing a larger mouse, and it looked ready for war. The flames on its back ignited in a beautiful mix of red, orange, and yellow. "QUILAVA" it cried, as it unleashed a powerful blast from its back. Ariados backed away, before hitting something. Turning, it met two Fury Swipes from Meowth. Meowth then grabbed Ariados, and chucked it towards Quilava. "Hit it kid" Meowth shouted. Not wanting to waste any time, Quilava spun around, and unleashed a powerful Eruption that did heavy damage to Ariados. Burned, but still fighting, Ariados shot a Night Shade at Quilava, only for Meowth to jump in front of it. "LOOKS LIKE I'M OUTTA HERE" Meowth shrieked as he flew into the sky. Ariados then felt it should be afraid, and rightfully so. Quilava took a few steps back, before seeing Bayleef coming down with a Body Slam, making Ariados kiss the grass. Bayleef then fired a Magical Leaf that threw Ariados several feet. Bayleef was then covered in a green outline. Quilava then used Sunny Day to make it brighter, and Bayleef fired off SolarBeam after SolarBeam, until Ariados went flying back, landing in front of J.

FROAKIE/RIOLU VS DRAPION

Froakie was getting a second wind, when Drapion roared in agony. Behind it, Cacnea stood, with her arm now shaped like a needle from Drapion's back. A sudden sphere of aura smacked Drapion square in the kisser, courtesy of a recovered Riolu. The trio then took turns throwing pop shots at Drapion, disorienting it, before the three used Pin Missile, BubbleBeam, and Aura Sphere respectively, bringing Drapion to its knees. Drapion then let out a furious roar, and instantly charged Cacnea, who couldn't react in time. Drapion angrily threw Cacnea towards the balloon Team Rocket was in, and prepared to fire Pin Missile, giving Riolu and Froakie the time to counter. Both Pokémon watched in horrified awe, as Cacnea was dismissed. This was the first time either had seen another Pokémon save them, and they wouldn't let Drapion's actions go unanswered. Both felt power rising within their bodies, and were all too happy to release it. Riolu charged forward, and slammed a glowing fist into Drapion, making it fly back several feet, before Froakie unleashed a torrent of condensed water at Drapion, who hadn't recovered, and sent it flying, landing at J's feet.

TOTODILE VS SALAMENCE

Totodile felt exhausted from the heat. "Sorry Ash" it thought, before Ash's voice was heard from its mind. "You haven't lost yet Totodile." "You still have the power to win, just believe" Ash's voice encouraged. Totodile's eyes snapped open, and Totodile let out a powerful cry that shocked Salamence. Totodile then glowed white, before it grew larger. Croconaw then stood in Totodile's place. The crocodile then slammed its glowing fists into the ground, causing a shockwave that shook Salamence. Croconaw then fired a Blizzard, only to be intercepted by Salamence's Flamethrower. Suddenly, a purple-glowing tail made contact with Salamence's unprotected back. Seviper then nodded to Croconaw, before Blizzard overpowered Flamethrower. Salamence, in a last ditch effort unleashed a Hyper Beam. The resulting explosion caused Salamence to fly backwards, but as it did, it managed to latch onto Seviper's tail, throwing it towards the balloon. Growling, J recalled her Pokémon, and smirked, as she activated her jetpack. "There's always a price for victory kid" she said, before holding a small remote.

"BOOM!"

A loud explosion shook the area, and caused chaos. Up in the balloon, the blast knocked Jessie out, and she fell right into the path of a Pokémon stampede.

/

Announcement: I will skip this part, since we all know what happens.

/

TIMESKIP

TEAM ROCKET HQ

All was silent in the hidden compound of Team Rocket, until a thunderous roar was heard. "WWWHHHAAATTT!" Giovanni was beyond furious, when he learned of what happened to Jessie. Now, contrary to what a lot of people believed, Giovanni really did like Jessie, since she helped to keep his godson safe for so long. "I will inform all my members to be on high alert for Hunter J" Giovanni said in a hard tone. "In the meantime, take some vacation to clear your mind" Giovanni ordered, as James hastily exited the office. Making his way down the hall, James bumped into Domino. "I heard what happened James" Domino said quietly. "For what it's worth, I'll help you track J" she offered. Thanks Domino" James replied. "By the way, how's the new recruit coming along" he asked? Domino smirked, as she gave a thumbs up. "Let's just say, she'll give Ash a run for his money" Domino replied.

OAK LAB

"Well considering what's happened, the global trade will happen tomorrow" Professor Oak said. "Understood Professor" Ash replied. "Don't blame yourself for what happened Ash" Sam advised. "Nobody could have seen that coming" he said. "Here's your new Pokedex" Daisy said, handing him a new blue and purple sleek wrist-mounted device. "This new version not only has info on Pokémon from different regions, but it has a complete list of moves for that Pokémon. It also has programs that feature how to care for a certain type, a radio, cell phone, and Pokenav" Daisy explained. "Thanks Daisy" Ash said, hugging the blushing brunette. May, who was watching from afar, felt her rage growing. "First, I thought he liked Erica, now this Daisy shows up, and takes my man" May thought angrily. "It's time I show Ash, just what I can do" she thought, before quietly leaving.

End Chap 3

/

Okay guys, thank you so much for making this story so well received.

Now I'm going to answer the reviews from the last two chapters.

Guest: I agree with you wholeheartedly, with the prime example of them in the Mirage kingdom.

WesternOtaku: True, but it won't have all the moves at once

Cryo Threshold & Myra the Dovahkiin: Max & Bonnie it is

Fatty635: I like the suggestion, so I'll go with it.

True Master: I agree with your picks being rare. Jessibelle, though I'm going to say no for her and Ash. This doesn't mean I'll bring her into the story. I also have interesting plans for her in an upcoming Pokémon fic, and I'll say this: her role will be very critical.

/

I'm pleased to announce the next three harem members will be Flannery, Leaf, and Mallow. I've reset the polls for the next round, and top three will be added.

/

Please Read & review, and have a happy and safe 4th of July.


	4. Chapter 4

Ash the Aura Master

Chap 4

/

I'm pleased to announce the next four girls to officially join the harem are Skyla, Whitney, and tied are Daisy Oak and Aria.

/

A/N: to answer the guest reviewer who asked for the cheerleaders' names, sadly I don't think they were ever given official names in the anime.

"" Speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokémon

JAMES

Early the next morning, James was walking aimlessly through an empty park. "What am I going to do now" he mulled, while looking at the scenery? ""Maybe I should go on my own journey" he said, as he began to feel much happier. James was about to leave, when he heard a soft whimpering from behind the bushes. Cautiously, James parted the brush, and was horrified when he found a group of six injured Pokémon. The first, was a Bulbasaur. The second was an oddish. The third was a Skiploom, a Nidoran, and an Eevee. "Great, right when I could use Meowth he isn't around" James moaned, as he began pulling out several Potions, and began to heal them.

OAK LAB

Ash was nervously standing beside Prof. Oak and Tracey, as the global trade center was up and running. "Ash my boy, we already have four trainers who are willing to trade for one of your Tauros" Sam said. "On the screen, four young men looked back at Ash, before one spoke.

"Ash, my name is Ronnie, and I'm willing to trade my Bug-Type Pokémon: a female Combee" Ronnie said, calling out the said Pokémon. Combee than began demonstrating its moves like Bug Buzz, Poison Sting, Supersonic, and pin Missile.

"Hello Ash, my name is Antonio, and I'd like to trade my Deino for one of your Tauros" Antonio said, as Deino began shooting off Dark Pulses, and Dragon Pulses.

"I'm Anthony, and I'd like to trade my Onix for a Tauros" Anthony said, showing off his Onix.

"I'm Alec, and I'd be delighted to trade my Elekid for a Tauros" Alec said, as Elekid shot off Thunder behind him.

After hearing the first four options, Ash debated for a few minutes, before accepting their offers. Prof. Oak sent the Poke Balls through the trading machine, and Ash retrieved his newest team members. Ash quickly scanned each Poke Ball, and was very pleased with their moves. This continued for an hour and a half, until Ash had twenty-nine new Pokémon.

MAY

May was using the open area close to the forest to train her Pokémon for the next contest. "Okay guys let's get to work" she said, calling out her Combustken, Skitty, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Beautifly. Her newer Pokémon were watching from beside her. "All right guys, this will help us get ready for our next contest" May said. Beautifly, I want you and Blaziken to work on fusing Silver Wind with Fire Spin, while Squirtle and Bulbasaur try to fuse Ice Beam and Razor Leaf, leaving Skitty and I will be working with our newest charges" May said. May was about to start training, when she saw a small egg only a few yards away. "I wonder where this came from" she wondered, as she came to inspect the egg. The egg itself was reddish-orange with a cream underside. "I better take this to Prof. Oak" May said, before looking at her Skitty. "I need you to see what our new charges can do, while I'm gone, and don't go all out with each other" May said, before heading off.

OAK LAB

May had arrived, and found Tracey looking over some notes. "Tracey, can you look at this" May asked, handing over the egg? "Of course, Tracey said, looking over the egg, before getting up to retrieve an incubator. After getting the incubator, May decided to check on Ash. She found him scanning His last set of Poke Balls. "Hey May, you ready to head back" Ash asked, before noticing the incubator. "I just found the egg a few minutes ago" May explained. Shrugging, Ash joined her, and the duo left the lab.

JAMES

James was relaxing at his grandparents' home. "All right, what to do now" he mused? "I think I'll head over to Sinnoh, and check out the local art museums" he decided. "I'll take Meowth with me as well, that way, I'm not alone" he said.

ASH

Ash was currently in the forest near Pallet Town, learning more about his aura. "Let's see, I'm learning how to read a person's aura, and physically manifesting my aura into a protective shield, next is learning how to fuse it with my speed, strength, and stamina, and then learning how to create my own aura spheres" Ash said, before going into the lotus position, and concentrating on pulling his aura out. Soon, a deep blue glow emitted around him, causing his eyes to turn violet, and his hair turned purple. Carefully, Ash stood, and began to do a martial arts kata he had learned from one of the scrolls Ilene gave him. Ash began by throwing a quick right jab, before hitting a left jab, and continued into a right hook, a left side kick, a right cross, and finished with a left spin kick. After finishing his kata, Ash took notice of the surrounding area, which had cut marks in trees, while bushes looked to have branches snapped off of them. "I wonder if I did that by the power of the blows, or by somehow tapping into a deeper power" Ash thought, completely unaware May was watching him with a ripe apple or tomato face.

MAY

May was watching, hiding in some foliage, when she felt the force of Ash's attacks. "Wow, Ash is really training hard" she thought, before she had an X-rated thought of herself and Ash. (I'm not even going to go into the details.) "I-I-I f-f-feel s-s-strange" May thought, as her vision began to glaze over.

""

""

""

""

""

"A-A-Ash is t-t-training shirtless, a-a-and d-d-did t-t-that" May stammered in her mind, before her brain had a meltdown, and she promptly fainted Hinata style with steam rising from where she was. Ash, who had spotted the steam, walked over, and found May knocked out on the ground, a glazed over look in her eyes. "I wonder what May's doing here" Ash wondered, before gently kneeling down, and lifted May into a bridal carry position. "You know, I really enjoy being around you May" Ash said, as he made his way to his home. "You're sweet, caring, easy to get along with, and a little quiet, but that's what I enjoy about you" Ash said, completely oblivious to May, who had overheard his confession. Along the way, several Pokémon showed their approval of Ash and May by chirping, buzzing, and giving their own unique version of a thumbs up.

KETCHUM HOME

Upon entering, Ash carried May up to his room, ignoring the slack jawed look from Brock, and the smirks on Max and Delia. "How long before you think it'll be until wedding bells" Max asked Delia? "I'd give it five to six years tops" Delia replied, before she and Max headed to the kitchen. A few minutes later, Ash came back down, and sat at the kitchen table. "Hey Ash, what did you get for your tauros" Max asked, while Brock took another seat? "Let's see, I now own, a female Combee, a Deino, a Onix, a Elekid, a Shuckle, a Sneasel, a Lunatone, a Mianfoo, a Bronzor, a Alolan Vulpix, a Trubbish, a Misdreavus, a Bunnelby, a Gligar, a Skorupi, a Zorua, a Goomy, a Spinarak, a Shinx, a Tropius, a Scatterbug, a female Alolan Pikachu, a Aron, a Meditite, a Skunky, and four Eevees" Ash replied, snickering at the gob smacked looks he got from his friends. "With all those Pokémon, you may not need to catch any Pokémon for a while" Brock said. "True, but the only time I'll officially catch more is if the Pokémon is in need of assistance, or when we hit the Safari Zone" Ash said, making Brock's eyes widen. "Y-You mean, we're all going back" he said with excitement?" "Yes, since Max will enjoy it, and May can catch some new Pokémon" Ash replied. "Well, you'll both have plenty of time to train, since the next contest is in Saffron City, and the next Frontier brain is located there" Brock noted. "Duly noted, and I'll be rotating my teams every two to three weeks, that way, I'm giving extra attention to areas that need improvements" Ash said. "That's good thinking" Brock said. "Any new Pokémon can be sent to the lab, where your older Pokémon can help to train it, and then it will gain experience when you swap it" Brock explained. "Very true, and I've already made my first selection" Ash said. "My choices for right now will be Grovyle, Riolu, Froakie, Quilava, and two of my Eevees" Ash said. "Something tells me, this new journey is going to be pretty interesting" Max said with a smirk.

JAMES

James was now leaving the Sinnoh airport, and was looking around. "Excuse me, but are you looking for something" a woman with pink hair asked, making James flush slightly? "I'm Maylene, the Vailstone City gym Leader" Maylene introduced. "I-I'm James Morgan" James said, trying not to look too embarrassed. "Well, how about I show you around, and give you a grand tour" Maylene offered? I'd be delighted" James said, as the duo walked away, unaware of the outline of Jessie watching them from the heavens. "Take care of yourself James, and live life for the both of us" Jessie's voice said, as she disappeared.

End Chap 4

/

Okay guys, I've reset the poll for the last round. I know I said I was doing the top three, but I decided to make it ten this time, in case of tied votes. If, however there are multiple choices with the exact amount of votes, I'll do a sudden death tie breaker.

/

/

I'll put an update up, and give the harem list, and some of Ash's new Pokémon.

Please Read & Review


	5. Chapter 5

Ash the Aura Master

Chap 5

"" Speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokémon (I wish I did, because if I did, Ash would be more intelligent, and have more diversity in his teams.)

SAFFRON CITY

The gang had arrived at Saffron City, a week and a half before the next contest. "It feels good to be back here again after so long" Brock said, while getting a nod from Ash. "Well, let's find the contest hall, so I can sign up" May said, as the group walked through the large city. Most of the group was highly unaware of a pair of glowing blue eyes watching them from above, but Ash seemed to sense something. "I feel like someone's watching us" he said to himself, before a certain child-like laugh entered his mind. Ash allowed a smile to spread over his face, when he realized who it was. "Ah, so it's her, well can't say I'm surprised" he thought. "I'll have to drop in on her and Haunter."

SAFFRON CONTEST HALL

After walking for ten minutes, the group found themselves at the hall. "Well, looks like you made it" a voice filled with confidence said. Drew came towards the gang, followed by Harley. "Well hon, looks like your finally here" Harley said. "Wouldn't miss this for the world you two, and I'm getting that ribbon" May said, as she approached her rivals. "The contest isn't for two more days, so we better get practicing our performances" Drew said, after May signed up.

TIMESKIP

An hour later, May was practicing different combinations with her Squirtle. "All right Squirtle, let's start with rapid spin, and then we'll try water gun, or Ice Beam to see what gives better flexibility" May said. Squirtle withdrew into its shell, and began to spin in all directions, before finally using Water Gun to push itself into a surfer-style position. The move wasn't what May wanted, as it only lasted a few seconds. "Let's try Ice Beam this time" May suggested. This time, the move sent Squirtle upward, while the grass was covered in a thin sheet of ice. Squirtle then landed, and began to skate on the ice, only to slip and fall facefirst. May rushed over, and picked Squirtle up. "Squirtle, I'm so proud of you" May squealed, while hugging the turtle. "I have to admit, that was pretty good" Ash said, leaning against a tree. "A little more practice, and you'll have a great appeal round" Ash said. I think I can help you out" Ash said, pulling out a Poke ball. "Sneasel, I choose you" Ash said, as his Sneasel appeared in a flash of light. Sneasel looked around, before looking at Ash. "Sneasel, I want you to help Squirtle to master Ice Beam, and help it learn to skate on ice" Ash said. Sneasel nodded, before giving Squirtle a demonstration of its Ice Beam. And then it gently coaxed Squirtle to follow it "If you need any more help, I'll let you borrow Croconaw" Ash said, handing Croconaw's Poke ball over to May, who gladly accepted the offered help. ."I'll be taking off for a few hours to take care of some business" Ash said, while May nodded, as she went to follow Sneasel and Squirtle.

ASH

Ash left the Pokémon Center, and began heading towards the Saffron gym, before hearing a voice enter his mind.

"Come to me"

Recognizing the voice, Ash quickened his pace, and before long, he stood in front of the gym. Walking slowly through the lobby, Ash was greeted by a familiar face. "Hello Ash, it's been awhile since we last saw one another" the voice said. There five feet in front of him was Sabrina. "It has been some time" Ash said, giving the green-haired gym leader a hug.

"There's someone else who wants to see you" Sabrina said, stepping aside, as a purple ghost with red eyes, and pointed ears appeared from the shadow.

""

""

""

""

""

"Haunter, you evolved into Gengar" Ash said in shock. "He sure did" Sabrina said with a genuine smile. "He's really helped me in battles" Sabrina said, before smirking. "How about a one on one battle so you can see how far Gengar's come" Sabrina offered? Ash nodded, as he and Sabrina made their way to the battlefield.

BATTLEFIELD"I choose Gengar" Sabrina said, as Gengar hopped onto the field, while Pikachu leapt from Ash's shoulder to the ground.

PIKACHU VS GENGAR

"I do believe its ladies first" Ash said, while Sabrina nodded. Gengar use Shadow Ball" Sabrina said, while Gengar formed an orb of purple energy that launched towards Pikachu. "Pikachu dodge and use Iron Tail" Ash said. Pikachu deftly evaded the attack, and leapt into the air and flipped, slamming its glowing tail on Gengar. "ShadowPunch Gengar" Sabrina said, as Gengar launched a purple glowing fist into Pikachu, making it stumble back. "Keep it up with Night Shade" Sabrina said, as Gengar fired a beam of black and purple energy. "Pikachu use Quick Attack to dodge, and then use ThunderPunch" Ash called. Pikachu sped forward with white streaks trailing behind, before suddenly stopping in front of Gengar, and threw a glowing yellow fist right a Gengar. Right at the last possible second, Gengar vanished, and the fist missed. "Gengar use it" Sabrina said smirking. Gengar's eyes glowed pinkish-red, as the area both Gengar and Pikachu were in was surrounded in a room. "This is Trick Room, and it has a nasty effect for Pokémon who rely on speed" Sabrina said. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt" Ash said. "Gengar use ShadowPunch" Sabrina called. Pikachu gathered electricity for its signature move, but was intercepted by Gengar's attack, making it fly backwards a few feet. "Pikachu use Spark" Ash said. Pikachu using some of the stored electric energy unleashed a few small sparks of electricity that struck Gengar. Gengar tried to move, however yellow electricity surged through it, making it cry in pain. "Pikachu finish with Thunderbolt" Ash said. "Gengar if you can use Night Shade" Sabrina said. The two Pokémon panted as they both fought through the pain, and managed to fire off their attacks.

"KKKAAABBBOOOSSSHHH!"

An explosion engulfed the area, and when the smoke subsided, it revealed both Pokémon sprawled on their backs with anime swirly eyes.

"I'm impressed Gengar's gotten so much stronger" Ash said.

"Indeed, and If you would like, I'm more than willing to give him back to you" Sabrina offered?

""

""

""

""

"I think I'll allow him to stay with you, since he's come so far under your teachings" Ash said. "Very well, then if your sticking around for a couple days, maybe we can have another battle" Sabrina said? "That's fine with me" Ash said, as the two recalled their Pokémon, and headed to the Pokémon Center.

POKEMON CENTER

Ash and Sabrina walked into the Pokémon Center, and gave their Pokémon to Nurse Joy. While the two were sitting at a table, and catching up with what they had been doing, both were unaware of a certain coordinator who was glaring at Sabrina's back. "Who is that girl, and how does she know Ash" May wondered, as she felt a sudden surge of jealousy, while she watched the two?

JAMES

James was currently relaxing in his penthouse suite in Vailstone City, when he heard a knock at his door. "I wonder who that is" James wondered, as he opened the door, and found a certain pink-haired woman standing there. "Maylene, what brings you here" James inquired, allowing his guest in? "Well, I came to see if you'd be interested in going to see a few new exhibits at the history museum" Maylene said, winking. "I'd love to" James said, as he got a jacket, and the two left, unaware a certain red-haired commander was following them.

End Chap 5

/

Okay guys, I realize it's been sometime, but due to a mass amount of votes from guest readers, there is a tie for the final eight slots. This will be the final poll for the harem, so head over to my profile page and cast your votes.

Gardenia and Princess Sara are locked into the harem. Unfortunately for those who voted for Erika, she just missed the mark, however since she was leading towards the end of the vote period, I will allow her into the harem.

Harem:

May

Dawn

Serena

Cynthia

Sabrina

Korrina

Anabel

Lillie

Elesa

Flannery

Leaf

Daisy Oak

Mallow

Aria

Whitney

Skyla

Gardenia

Princess Sara

Erika

Also, James will be getting a mini-harem, and two of the girls for him have been confirmed:

Maylene

Commander Mars

I'll try not to be as slow with the next update, so until then have a happy and safe holiday

Read & Review


	6. Chapter 6

Ash the Aura Master Update 3

Hello everyone, Sage of the Azure Phoenix here.

First, I'm letting you guys know I'm working on a lot of fics right now, but I'm going as fast as I can, and hope to have stuff ready soon.

Second, since nobody was voting on the tiebreaker poll I took it down, and put the final poll up concerning the last three spots, so head over and vote. I'll take the poll down towards mid-February.

Here is who is confirmed in the harem:

May

Dawn

Serena

Cynthia

Sabrina

Korrina

Anabel

Lillie

Elesa

Flannery

Leaf

Mallow

Daisy Oak

Whitney

Skyla

Kalos Queen Aria

Princess Sara

Gardenia

Erika

Lily Waterflower

Duplica

Bianca (Johto)

Liza (Johto)

Lana

Thank you to everyone who has voted over the last few months.

Again, I'm working as fast as I can, and hope to get the next installment up soon.

/

Now I'd like to make a quick announcement.

Next, as a dedication to both Stan Lee and Steve Ditco, I'm going to work on a Pokémon x X-men fic, and a Pokémon x Spider-Man. Both fics will come out during the summer since Spider-Man: Far From Home will be released, as well as the final cameo of Stan Lee.

Thanks once again to everyone who has favorited, followed and reviewed this story, and I'll be working on the next chapter of this story.


End file.
